


Home is where you are

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kento suggested for Fuma and him to move together, Fuma was skeptical, but in the end, Kento became his "home".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/gifts), [& Cortney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%26+Cortney), [(because they asked me to write domestic FumaKen)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%28because+they+asked+me+to+write+domestic+FumaKen%29), [& Sexy Zone (because it's their anniversary and I love them)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%26+Sexy+Zone+%28because+it%27s+their+anniversary+and+I+love+them%29).



> Hey everyone!  
> It is unusual for me to be able to write after work, but hey, today it worked, and I am glad about that :D This is something I had planned for a while and now I finally came around to write it. It's not betaed or anything, and I had a long week, so forgive me if there are a lot of mistakes.  
> Anyways, hope you'll like it :D

Fuma’s POV

The idea about moving out and getting my own place had been something fleeting and not too serious, at first. I loved my family, I really did, and I especially adored my little sister, but living in a house with so many generations under one roof was really tiring sometimes. 

My brother started to get into puberty slowly but steadily, blasting loud music when all I wanted to do was study, or snapping at me in the worst moments possible, causing us to fight. My sister was down my back whenever I was home, and while I loved her and loved spending time with her, she was really getting in the way of university. My parents were no big help either, jumping at every opportunity to leave the kids to their older brother to just have some time off, and while they really deserved that, I had a career and university myself and between that, I did not have much time as it was.

Those were things that increasingly got on my nerves, even if I never honestly considered really taking actions against them.

That was, until I made the mistake to mention them to Kento. 

It was one day after rehearsals, when I was sitting in a corner and reading the chapter of the book I needed to have read for tomorrow’s lecture before I had to go home and would not have the chance to do so, and Kento caught me at it, watching me with a frown from the doorway. 

“Just let me, okay?” I sighed before he could even say anything. “At least here, I have my peace.”

“That is until Mari and Sou storm the room” Kento pointed out, and I groaned, realizing how right he was. “Why don’t you go to your university’s library or something if you need a quiet place?”

“It’s so far” I whined. “I spent more time on the way than I can actually spend studying there.”

Kento made a face in sympathy, and I sighed, closing the book.

“I want to move out” I said lazily as I packed away the book. 

Kento looked at me contemplatively for a moment, before suddenly grinning.

“You know what?” he asked, making me frown at him. “Then let’s do it.”

“What?” I asked in confusion. 

“Moving out” he said enthusiastically, crossing the room to plop down on a chair opposite of me. “I have been thinking about getting my own place for a while now as well. Let’s search for an apartment together!”

“You mean, we should share?” I asked skeptically. “Are you serious?”

“Sure” Kento nodded. “We are together all the time anyways, so what’s the difference?!”

“There’s a lot of difference!” I protested. “Our characters are so different, if we spend 24 hours a day together, we will rip each other’s heads off!”

“It’s not like we will be together _all the time_ ” Kento rolled his eyes. “We go to different universities and get different jobs sometimes. But if we move together, we can share chores and rent. You know how expensive apartments in Tokyo are!”

I bit my lip, knowing that he had a point there, and Kento seemed to sense it, continuing: “Plus, we will have our own bedrooms and stuff, so if we get on each other’s nerves, we can just redraw. And I won’t come running after you like your siblings!”

“Are you sure?” I asked teasingly, and Kento grinned.

“Just think about it, Fuma!” he lured with a huge smirk. “Independence. No mother nagging behind you to do the laundry _straight away_ , no sister waking you up at 8am on a Saturday to watch cartoons with her…”

“Stop it” I groaned, throwing a towel at him. 

“You know you want it” Kento chuckled confidently. “You were the one bringing this up.”

“Yeah, but I was not considering moving in with you” I rolled my eyes, and when Kento conjured a pout better than that of my sister out of nothing, I cracked a smile. “Do you really think it would work?” I said worriedly.

“Yes” Kento shrugged. “You are my best friend, Fuma, and even if we have our differences now and then, we rarely let it escalate. I don’t think that will change when we live together. We just know each other that well.”

I only made a non-committed noise, still not convinced, and Kento sighed.

“Well, think about it” he shrugged, standing up again. “My offer is in the room, and if you feel like taking me up on it, just tell me!”

I was about to answer, but it was that moment that Sou, Marius and Shori entered the room, making a loud ruckus, and serious conversation impossible. 

When I got home, my sister had managed to slip my mother’s eyes while she was cooking, entering my room and turning it into a zoo with her plushies, using my university folders as “cages”, and it took me about 5 minutes of discussion with her before I got out my phone and typed a message to Kento. 

_“Let’s do this. I will start searching for apartments tonight still._ ”

Kento’s only answer was three smileys.

***

My mother almost choked on the dinner when I told her that I would move out and search an apartment with Kento, but my father did not seem surprised, saying he had had a feeling about it for a while already, and that maybe it would be for the better. My mother continued discussing all night, but when my brother accidentally emptied his glass of water right over my phone, she gave up and handed me over her phone in resignation, with her silent permission.

I searched the net lazily before going to bed, but the high rents and the small apartments sobered me up soon enough and I went to bed rather frustrated.

When I met Kento the next afternoon at work, though, he was more enthusiastic than ever, and already had all answers printed out to hand them over to me.

“When I told my parents about our plan last night, my mother told me that the neighbor’s daughter was moving out of her apartment in Meguro this month, and they were still searching for a new tenant” he explained. “So she called them last night and they sent me the address and photos via mail today. It’s in the second floor of a ten story building, has two bedrooms, a huge living dining kitchen and a bathroom with tube. It’s only a ten minute walk to the JR station, and the rent is affordable for something in that area, at least if we split it.”

I blinked at the photos he was showing me, a little stunned at how good they looked, much better than anything I had found in the internet last night. 

“It’s closer to my university than yours” he admitted. “But it’s still not that long a way for you. Maybe we can have a look at it?”

“It sounds really good” I said honestly, smiling when Kento seemed unreasonably excited about my reaction. “Make an appointment with them before it’s gone.”

The apartment looked even better than on the photos, we found out about two days later. Apparently, the former owner had put a lot of work into the kitchen and the inner design, and was ready to leave it to us for only a small extra charge. The bedrooms were not especially spacey, but they were just big enough, and Kento even agreed to leave me the bigger once I allowed him to put his electric piano up in the living room. Also, there was a convenience store just in front of the door, and we were both kind of thrilled about the cinema that was just around the corner.

It all happened very fast: on the same day we still signed the contract, and 2 weeks later, we had gathered most of our friends to help us move in. 

Kento owned a lot more stuff than me, resulting in him driving back and forth between his parents’ house and our new apartment 3 times before he had everything. I spent the time setting up furniture with Hokuto and Yugo (and Jesse and Juri, but we threw them out to get snacks after Juri had almost hit Jesse with a hammer), until suddenly, the doorbell rang and the whole troop of A.B.C-Z stood in front of the door, demanding to help.

I was not even sure how they had found out about Kento and me moving in together, but as soon as Kento and Yasui returned from their second tour, Tsukada grabbed one box after another, carrying them up way too enthusiastically. Goseki and Tottsu made a race about who would be the fastest up the stairs with a box each in hand, and Goseki tripped and spilled all of Kento’s DVDs about the corridor. 

Hasshi helped picking them up and kept Kento from working by engaging him into a discussion about each single movie, but at least he was more helpful than Kawai, who was sitting on the couch, giving everyone orders and eating up the food Juri and Jesse brought (or what was left of it after the “long” way from the convenience store just in front of the building).

When Kento finally returned from his last trip home with Yasui, the apartment looked almost decent already, apart from all the boxes scattered all over the place and the balls of paper everyone had thrown at Kawai at some point. It was enough to make Juri demand for a break even though he had not even helped much, and Jesse was the fastest to dial the number of a delivery service.

When everyone packed up their things to leave, we had not really progressed much, but Kento and I were still awake enough to stay up till late, unpacking until we just dropped on our huge couch and decided not to move again (which was not as unreasonable as it sounded, since our beds were still full of stuff).

It still took two weeks more since the last box was unpacked, because we only managed to do things little by little while we were working, but slowly, they chaos ceased and the apartment actually began to look livable. 

One afternoon I came home from university to find Kento having decorated our whole living room, and while I teased him about being a girl, I admired him for his sense of beauty, because all of a sudden, the room looked like _us_ , and I liked it a lot. 

It resulted in me spending more time in the living room than in my own room, only using my room for sleeping and storage. I had expected that Kento and I would be getting on each other’s nerves soon enough, but strangely, we didn’t. Instead, his presence was quite calming, I found out. Especially when he was practicing piano while I was studying, which was not as distracting as I thought it would be, the music somehow perfect to clear my head and make me focus. 

Also, living with Kento had another added bonus – we laughed a lot. If it was cooking together or spreading on the couch to both study or just watching TV after a long day, we always managed to crack up laughing about something silly, in the end. 

Once, we managed to turn doing the dishes into a water fight, and our clothes and the kitchen were soaked afterwards, but we could not have cared less, somehow. 

Before I knew it, I got so used to living with Kento that somehow, it was strange when he was _not_ around. There was one day when he came home pretty late from a radio show recording, and I had tried to study while I was still alone at home, but somehow, the apartment was too quiet and eerie and I could not concentrate, instead throwing looks at the clock every two minutes or so.

When Kento finally came home he was over exhausted, and I made some place for him on the couch between my books and let him turn on the TV. Soon, he was asleep with his head on the armrest, and I was distracted so long from my books that I did not even noticed I had stared at his face for about 20 minutes until something exploded in the movie that had been running on TV. 

It was this sudden, that I realized what was going on, and it had me jump up and flee into my room without waking him up, my heart racing.

 _No, no, no._ This could _not_ be happening. I was not ready for this, not for a crush for _anyone_ , really, or feelings of any kind, but especially not for Kento. And not now, of all times, when we were living together and everything was going fine, better than I had ever expected, and now my heart had to go and make everything complicated?! 

Just fucking _no_.

But once the realization had found its way into my head, the damage was done, as I found out over the next week. My heart hurt every time Kento as much as smiled at me, or passed me in the apartment, and there was one especially bad moment when I ran into him with only a towel around his hips and _damn_ , this was not what I had signed up for! 

If I had known that this would happen once I moved in with Kento, I would have stayed victim of my younger siblings.

At some point, I just decided to redraw myself a little. Maybe I was just spending too much time with Kento lately, and if I just stopped, those feelings would disappear.

Kento blinked at me the first time when I excused myself to my bedroom to study, but he did not say anything. When it happened for the second time, he asked if he was doing something to disturb me, clearly not believing me when I said I just couldn’t concentrate when he was around. When it happened for the third time, he looked at me like a kicked puppy but just nodded and let me be. 

When I left the room the same night, only far after midnight when I was sure that he was already asleep, I found a plastic bag from the convenience store across the street hanging on my doorknob, inside a box of mitarashi dango. It made me feel like the biggest jerk in history. 

The next day, I stayed at university all day, not because I had so much to do, but because I dreaded going home. I went out for dinner and karaoke with a few commilitones after that, and avoided looking at my phone all through the night.

In the train home I saw that I had two missed calls and one message from Kento, asking where I was. When I came home, he was sleeping on the couch, and there was leftover dinner on the table. He had very obviously waited for me to come home, and I just stared down at his sleeping face and felt like crying.

Why did it have to come to this? This was not fair. I had not asked for this. 

When I finally moved from my place frozen in the doorway, it was all I could do to throw a blanket over Kento and putting the leftovers into the fridge before redrawing into my room and trying to keep quiet as I cried into my pillow.

The next morning we had one of our rare free Saturdays, and when I finally moved out of my room way past noon, Kento was spread over the living room couch, hugging a pillow and reading a book. He looked up when I made my way to the fridge, and when I had put some breakfast (or lunch, by now) together, he sat up, staring me down.

“Fuma, can you sit with me for a moment?” he asked, his voice strangely tense.

I tried to think of an excuse and when I found none, I hesitantly grabbed my onigiri and sat down next to him, trying to avoid his gaze even though his eyes on my face were burning like fire.

“What did I do?” he brought out finally, and it was so small and quiet that everything inside of me tightened painfully.

“Huh?” I asked, playing dumb, but Kento wouldn’t have any of it.

“You are avoiding me” he pointed out. “You haven’t looked at me for days, don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

When I didn’t answer, I saw Kento hugging his pillow closer to himself and murmuring, almost brokenly: “Is it really that bad, living with me?”

I wanted to scream at how ridiculous that question was and how hurt Kento sounded while asking it, and damn, why did things have to be so complicated?!

“It’s not working” I brought out finally, and my voice seemed strangely lifeless. “Us living together, I mean.”

“Why?” Kento asked defensively. “It was all going fine at first! We had fun, don’t tell me we didn’t, I _know_ you, Fuma!”

I took a shaky breath, trying to find words, but nothing would come out. 

“Tell me what I am doing wrong!” Kento pleaded. “I will try to fix it, I swear! Just please, talk to me!”

“It’s not you!” I said finally, my hand balling into a fist. “It’s… got to do with me, okay?! I just… I don’t like myself very much at the moment, that’s all.”

That had Kento fall silent for a moment, and no one spoke for another 2 minutes. It was only when I was thinking about just standing up and leaving to crash at my parents’ tonight when Kento finally said: “I have no idea what demons you are fighting right now, but… I am here, you know? If you need someone to talk to, I am always here, and not only because we are living together and working together, but because you are my best friend and you are _important_ to me.”

I had not felt them coming, but suddenly, my sight was blurring with tears I could not seem to fight back. I blinked desperately, and then, Kento moved closer and pulled me into his arms. 

His forehead was leaning against my temple and my shoulder was digging into his chest and I let out a sob because why had my life to be so fucked up?! 

“I love you” I whispered finally, because somehow, I felt that I could not make the situation worse than it already was. “I don’t know how it happened, but I like living with you too much and I never want to let you go and it scares me.”

Kento was silent for a moment, and then, his grip on me tightened.

“Idiot” he murmured, and his mouth was so close to my ear that I jerked. “This is all?! This is what this is about?!”

I was about to snap at him because how could he say that my feelings were not important enough to freak out about, but just when I wanted to open my mouth one of his hands detached from my shoulder and grabbed my jaw, turning my head to face him. 

I almost didn’t realize it when his lips met mine, my brain too slow to catch up with what was happening. It was only after a few seconds that I understood that it were Kento’s lips moving against mine, kissing me gentle but firm at the same time, and it had my head spinning before I could even start to reciprocate. 

My hands were shaking when I reached out to sling my arms around his waist, pulling him as close as I could, in that awkward position, and Kento’s hand wandered from his jaw to cup my cheek, sending tiny shivers down my spine. 

I parted my lips almost automatically the moment Kento licked over them, melting into the kiss, and my heart was droning in my ears as his tongue stroked mine, making me unable to think clearly.

When we finally broke apart for air, Kento looked up at me with that intense look in his eyes, and I felt it all through my body.

“This is why you’re supposed to talk to me!” he said firmly. “So that you don’t drive yourself insane with needless things!”

It was all I could do to nod, not quite finding my voice, and Kento looked into my eyes deeply, stroking my cheek gently before bringing our lips together again.

I just closed my eyes and let it happen, thankful about not having to think for once.

Kento kissed me just like he did everything else, firm and getting just what he wanted, but with a gentleness that was anything but forcing. It was addictive and it made me weak and unaware of what was happening around me, apart from the way Kento kissed and touched me. 

I did not like to give up control to anyone or anything, but with Kento, I just left all dominance to him, somehow. It just felt right, the way he was pushing and pulling me exactly where he wanted me. 

He broke our kiss only to first pull mine, than his shirt over our heads, and then he was all over me again, his hands mapping every line and curve of my torso until I was a shivering mess against him. Wherever his fingers went, they left a trail of goosebumps behind them, and I could honestly not remember when I had last felt so good. Maybe never before.

When Kento’s fingers slipped into the waistband of my trunks, I only lifted my lips a little, letting him pull them down my legs almost easily and smoothly.

When his fingers closed around my erection, I let out a strangled moan, heat spreading all through my veins and right to where he was touching me. It clouded my mind more than ever and all I could do was cling to Kento as he ran his fingers up and down my shaft, not fast enough to actually get me off but just enough to feel really, really good. 

My fingers were shaking when I finally found a tiny bit of self control and reached into his trunks, slipping inside and searching for his own erection. It felt hot and intense in my fingers, and when I squeezed it, Kento moaned against my lips and finally broke our kiss to bury his face into my neck. 

We kept touching each other for a while longer, riling each other up until we were both panting and sweating and I couldn’t help but wanting more.

“Kento” I whispered, squeezing his shaft once more before continuing. “I want you inside of me. Please.”

Kento let out a breath against my neck and it gave my goosebumps. Then he let go of my shaft and grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him. 

I dove in for another kiss and we had to rearrange our positions a little until, in the end, I was hovering above Kento, knees on both sides of his thighs, kissing him against the back rest of the couch. 

His hands were stroking over my back and I finally managed to reach down for his pants again, pulling them down his legs as well, leaving his just as bare as me. When I looked up into his eyes again, he was just sucking his fingers inside of his mouth, wetting them, and it looked so sinfully good that I could not help but watch him. 

My hands found his erection again all by himself, and watching Kento as I touched him was such an insanely sensual experience that I was sure that I would never forget it my whole life.

When Kento’s slick fingers finally circled my hole, I dove in for another kiss, trying to focus on his tongue against mine and not on the weird new feeling that was spreading through me. 

When Kento entered the first finger, it felt strange and intense and just a tiny bit uncomfortable, but I tried to keep my focus elsewhere, on Kento’s mouth and Kento’s erection in my hand and Kento in general. And soon, it became easier, the way he circled his finger inside of me, and even when he added a second finger, and a third.

It was when he grazed something inside of me though, that I let out a surprised moan into his mouth, and I squeezed my fingers around Kento’s shaft, making him thrust up into my hand. 

“Fuma” he moaned against my lips. “Please, I-“

“Do it” I ordered, enough of the teasing and the foreplay, just wanting to feel Kento already. 

Kento’s fingers slipped out of me and I kept his shaft in my hand, squirming and positioning myself until I felt his tip against my hole. 

I tore my eyes open to look down at him, and his dark eyes and blown pupils made me feel a little heady. 

“Do it” I repeated, moving one hand to his sweaty hair and one hand to his shoulder to hold onto him.

Kento arched up to catch my lips again and I leaned down to meet him. His tongue was just searching mine again as he slowly started to enter me. 

It was still weird and new, the stretch and being filled like this, but just knowing that it was Kento inside of me felt pretty amazing. I held onto him desperately, trying to keep myself from trembling, and Kento’s hands were stroking huge calming circles into my back, even if he was shaking himself. 

When we was finally all the way inside, he hugged me close, keeping still and kissing me messily while I slowly got my shit together, both of us panting too hard to make it a real kiss, though. 

When my heart finally stopped jumping out of my chest, I rolled my hips experimentally, feeling the push and pull of Kento moving inside of me, and the vibration of his lips as he moaned into our kiss. 

Kento thrust up hesitantly, and I felt it all through my body, a tingling sensation all over my skin, and it took my breath away.

After that, everything fell into place by itself. The way Kento and I moved. The rhythm we found. The way our moans sounded in the silent apartment. Everything had something magical, and it felt so good and right and I knew that I wanted this forever. Wanted Kento like this forever. 

“I love you” I whispered against his lips, gasping when Kento hit that spot inside of me again, and his arms around me tightened. 

“I love you, too” he whispered back, thrusting up harder and more desperate, telling me that he was close. “Have already for ages.”

His words made a warmth spread through me that had nothing to do with my arousal.

Kento’s rhythm started to falter then, and I detached my hand from his shoulder to wrap it around my own shaft, jerking myself off in time with his thrusts. 

Kento’s arms around me tightened and it took only a few more thrusts before I felt him pulse inside of me. 

He moaned my name as he came and I leaned up to watch his face, engraving his face into my memory. It made me almost forget about my own paining erection until he opened his eyes again, blinking up at me a little dazzled, and his hand moved from my back to my shaft, swatting my own away.

Kento’s grip was tight and just right as he stroked me, and I closed my eyes and let myself fall. My orgasm washed away all of my consciousness, and when I opened my eyes again, I was resting in Kento’s arms, and he was stroking my hair. 

“I’m sorry” I said finally when I was able to speak again. “For the last few days, I mean. For avoiding you.”

“You should be” he murmured, but there was no harshness in his tone, and it made me smile a little.

“If it helps, you are the best roommate” I murmured fondly. “You buy me sweets.”

“That is all it takes?!” Kento chuckled, and the way his chest shook with his laughter felt nice against my skin. “Good to know.”

I just tightened our embrace and closed my eyes, feeling more at home than I had ever felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> .... Comments? *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
